blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mosspaw
Mosspaw is a large, long-haired, creamy tabby she-cat with blue eyes. On the Blog Mosspaw is an apprentice on the blog, and joined in mid August on 2013. She post when ever she can, and likes to be as active as she can. She post her several fan fics, even though they usually go on a long hiatus due to school, and etc. Fan Fiction Warriors Mosspaw is currently doing four fan fics, with one being a collab with Copperclaw, and Dawnblaze. Her first fan fic Lost in the Stars is still ongoing, and has at least three more continuations along with it. Lost in the Stars is a remake of her first fan fic, Rise of the Stars. It has most of the original characters, but the plot is much more complex. Epic Mosspaw is a very big fan of the movie Epic, and is very interested in the backstory it could have. She has not yet written it, but she is working on a concept for her fan fic for this, which takes place before and after the movie. It has many fan made characters, and fanonXcanon shippings, which she claims. Her main insperations for this are The Legend of Korra Book 2, Atlantis the Lost Empire, Wolf Children, Madoka Magica, Soul Eater, mythology from diffrent cultures, and biblical references for this which she says is a deconstruction of the movie, and possiblities that could happen in the world of the Leafmen. She intensely believes that their is a sperate species from Leafmen, and Boggans, which she calls Sprites. They are very similar to Leafmen, but are more adapted to colder climates. They pointed elf like ears, blue eyes that come in diffrent shades, very pale skin, white or very light blue hair, and a rather Orient appearence. She also says that they are connected to the Spirit World, which they believe gave them powers to defend themselves, but there population is extremly low in the part of the fan fic before the movie, and they are literally on the inch of extinction, with only one survivor who is also thankfully an elemental in the part after the movie. MLP She has been thinking about using her ponysona Ribbon Dancer in a fan fic for MLP, but she hasn't thought about it throughly Trivia *She has a blue tabby, purebred Maine Coon kitten named Poseidon *She oftenly rants about how under rated, one of her favorite Disney movies, Atlantis the Lost Empire is *She might do reviews of anime, and movies *Even though she loved the movie, she hated how Madoka Magica: The Rebellion Story ended, she constantly demands for anoth continuation *She is currently making two books, and two mangas. Her books are called NOVA, and Game of the Witches, while her mangas are called, Sono Migi! Watashi Wa Kamidearu! (That's Right! My Cat Is a God), and Dream Z *She oftenly draws, and commonly post pictures on the blog, and wiki Gallery Tsubasa Doodle.jpg Mossy the Reindeer.jpg The Silent Mew Cover.jpg Maeve doodle.jpg Milan's Quiz.jpg Scorpio Transformation.jpg Forsythia Ref Sheet.jpg|Mosspaw's character Forsythia for her Epic fan fic Littlemask.jpg Mapleshade ref.jpg Mahou Shonen Brambleclaw MAgica.jpg Moonstar.jpg Chibi Mosstail.jpg Mosstail Japanese.png Lost in the Stars by Mosstail.jpg Mosstail.jpg Irisstar.jpg Fox spirits.jpg Ribbon Dancer.png Ofir_of_the_Golden_Supreme.jpg|Mosspaw's character from her Epic fan fic Category:BlogClan Allegiances Category:Apprentices Category:She-cats